Mysterious Blood
by hersheys-kiss-girl
Summary: ok, i have a new idea, and... oh, just read this. ok? i want your ideas and approval.ok, and it's new, i seriously doubt this being done, considering how hyper i was when this idea popped into my head. Twisted head, ne?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey fellow fanfickers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, I have this crazy probably oneshot and I wanna know if you guys think I should bother. **

**Ok, here it goes. **

Inuyasha gets all worried when ever he smell's Kagome's blood, right?

So what happens when Kagome has her period?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Ok, I know I'm a loser but hey, I'm hyper. It sounds like a funny idea to me, but I hate really wasting effort, soooo, hey, review or email me telling me if it's a good, funny, stupid, etc. idea.**

**Oooooooooookay? **

**Ja ne, Ray D O (that's my nickname.)**


	2. The Video

**Ok, here it goes. Hi, I'm Rachel but my recently established nickname is radio because a) my first name is Rachel, hence the 'ra' part and because I am always singing. So there you go. If you want to email me, call me ray D O 'cause I personally get tired of my real name -**

**Ok, by the command of like 3 people, I shall do this fic.**

**Don't be completely weirded out by the opening. Ok? This is what it is like for me at my school. Oh, and just soo you know, that video is real. I had to watch it all of 3 times in 4th, 5th, and 6th grades. Ugh, but it was funny as hell, even the teacher was laughing a little.**

Chapter 1!!!!!!!!!

Kagome stood, surrounded by her friends, waiting for Mr. Takanaka, their gym teacher, to give his announcement.

"Ok, now, the law has just been passed that all high schools must take at least 3 hours of Sexual Education a year. Since I am not qualified to teach this course, the school has brought a gynecologist from America to teach you. She will be here for a month, so if any of you have any questions, you can go to see her. I would like to introduce you to Dr. Norton." The teacher stood aside to show a pretty Japanese-American woman of around 27 years old, with long black hair. She was wearing a cute business skirt with a wrap top.

"Ok, thank you, like he said, I am Dr. Norton, and I am here to teach you about sex. But, unfortunately, I, on my way out of the hotel, grabbed the wrong materials, instead of grabbing the packet with all the things like condoms and other means of protection, I grabbed the packet I generally have for younger teens, or preteens. That includes a lot of information about what puberty is all about. I was going to return to the hotel and get the correct packet, but Mr. Takanawa has informed me that you all lack that information, the school never having bothered with the program before now, so I have decided to instruct you with what I brought. And to start things off, I have a video to explain the things that happen when you start, and go through, puberty." Finished with her speech, she turned to their coach.

"Wha- oh, yes, if you would, uh, follow me, I will lead you all to the classroom. And try to be quiet, there are classes in process." The girls sniggered at his odd behavior around the gynecologist.

_No, I don't want to put up with this sort of thing. Why did I have to come back from the Sengoku Jidai this week? Oh, yeah, those little things called tests._

The movie turned out to be one of those annoying cheap video's of normal high school students that can't act from the eighties or early nineties, one of the most memorable parts was when, in the section about a girls period, the girl, while in the middle of changing out of her gym clothes, cries out to her friend, "Oh, Becky, I'm bleeding!" and is then comforted by 'Becky' who says "oh, don't worry Jessica, you're just having your period..." and then proceeds to give the scientific facts. If, that wasn't enough to get the guys and girls laughing, the section on wet dreams made the class shriek with laughter.

The 13 year-old wakes up, embarrassed, thinking he had wet the bed, encounters his older brother, who, out of compassion no person can possibly hold for their younger brother, explains the details about his little 'accident'.

People were tearing as they walked out of the classroom, except for Mr. Takanaka, who was fuming at the students' lack of self-control.

"I'm so sorry for the students behavior, Dr. Norton."

"Oh, it's ok, and please, we're colleagues, call me Sarah."

"Ok, I think I can manage that. So, Sarah, how has being a gynecologist worked out for you?" he asked, clearly fascinated by the young physician.

"Oh, it's wonderful, I mean, I do think that it is the true reason for my divorce, I still love it." She said, elated at being able to talk with a truly interested man of similar age.

And then the conversation was lost to Kagome's ears as her friends pulled her away from the budding romance between the two adults.

"Oh, isn't that so kawaii! Taka is finally gonna have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I heard he hasn't even looked at another female since his wife died. And I saw a picture of her, and 'Dr.' Norton looks so much like his wife, it's not funny. You would think that she was a reincarnation or something if it wasn't for the age similarity. The only real differences are the hair and the eyes. His wife's were gray. But Norton's are blue. And Norton's hair is wavy. But talk about similarity." Eri finished her declaration with a proud smile on her face.

"Ok, are you ok, Eri? You're getting into that way again."

"Wha- huh?" the girl asked "Oh, sorry about that, I'm just kinda out-of-it because of the test." The other girls groaned

"You just had to remind us of that didn't you!"

"Hey guys, can you hold up, I have to go to the bathroom." At that, Kagome toddled through the door.

In the stall she looked down. _Oh shit, blood- wait, oh, shit, my period. Crap, I don't have any tampons,_ "Eri!!!!!!!!!"

"What?!!!!!!!!!!!!" said friend replied just outside the stall, scaring Kagome out of her wits.

"Uh- hey, do you have a tampon?" Kags whispered embarrassed.

"OOOH, Yuka, Ayumi!!!!!!!!! Kaggy is having her period!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all started giggling at her.

"Hey!!!!! That's not funny, c'mon, can you give me a tampon? Please?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At that Yuka tossed the missile over the stall door

"Bombs away!"

**Ok!!!!!!!!! I know, weird!!!!!!!!!!!! But please stay with me, ok, I have had writers block for like the past month 1/2ok, and I have just been putting little bits into this chapter in between homework and other stuff. But it's finally up.**

**Ok, I wanna thank all those who thought I should do this story. Ok, and I know it's been kinda dorky and weird but guys trust me, this is as in depth about 'menstruating' as I will let it go. I'm not sure I'd be able to stomach anymore in-depth than this, sooo, you're safe.**


End file.
